


Feel Better Soon, Bébé

by ramimedley



Series: Adventures in Parenthood [2]
Category: Sledgefu-Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Child Sick, Domestic Sledgefu, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “Hey,” Merriell started.  “I think Suzy is gettin’ sick.”  Glancing at the back seat he could see she was already drifting off to sleep.“Is she running a fever?” Eugene asked.  “Feel her head and see if she feels warm.“She was sleepin’ when I picked her up and they said she’d been like that all day.”  Reaching back he laid a palm upon her head.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Adventures in Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Feel Better Soon, Bébé

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!

Hearing the alarm go off Merriell shoved the pillow over his head and groaned. He was so ready for the weekend. Turning over he took in the figure of his partner. Breathing deeply, lashes layered across his face in rest. Running a hand down his arm he reluctantly got out of bed. 

Hopping into the shower he mentally went over everything he needed to do today. Throwing some work clothes on he headed to their baby’s room. Well, really not baby, Merriell thought. Her being three she wasn’t really still a baby, but she’d always be his baby.

Going to get Suzy up and ready for school Merriell tried to move quietly as not to wake his sleeping husband. He’d had a late shift and had to go back in this afternoon.

Walking into the sunflower yellow bedroom he crossed over to the bed where he could see their little girl sleeping peacefully. 

“Good morning bébé,” he whispered while gently nudging her awake. “It’s time to get ready for school.”

Watching her burrow further into the covers and snuggling her nose into the pillow she protested, “no, Pop.” Looking at her disgruntled expression he chuckled. She was so much like him.

“You gotta get up baby girl. I gotta get to work.” Leaning down he lifted her up cradling her against his chest: feeling a tiny finger rubbing at the collar of his shirt.

Getting her dressed he attempted to brush through her hair. Cocking his head he decided it would have to be good enough. Eugene was the one that managed to make her hair all nice and neat. Merriell did not do hair bows.

He made his way into the kitchen fixing her some breakfast before they had to head out. He had a full day at the garage today and wouldn’t be able to pick her up till after five o’clock. He hated it when he had to leave her there all day in the care of someone else.

Noticing she was just sitting quietly not jabbering in her usually sunny mood he placed her breakfast on the table. “You feelin’ okay?” He asked, a quizzical expression crossing his face.

Pushing her food around on her plate she reached out to drink the milk out of her sippy cup. Thinking she must just still be groggy he didn’t think overly much about it.

Getting together a few things before heading out he furrowed his brows when he noticed she wasn’t eating. “Not hungry, bébé?” He questioned. She hadn’t eaten anything on her plate and her cup was back on the table.

Looking up at him with those blue eyes that matched his own she silently shook her head no. 

Frowning he thought about waking Eugene up, but thought better of it. Maybe she just wasn’t hungry? Everyone had their off days. He’d ask the daycare lady to keep a close eye on her today.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Picking her up from the daycare center was one of the highlights of Merriell’s day. Watching her little face light up as he came through the door, arms outstretched always made a slow grin stretch across his face. Who’d have thought he could be such a softie? Deciding not to dwell on that thought he found her room at the center, moving through the doorway.

Usually he spotted her right away and waited for her to launch herself across the room so he could swing her up. Today however was different. As he came in he noticed she wasn’t playing with the other kids. In fact, he didn’t even see her at all. Looking at the daycare lady questiongly he asked, “where’s Suzy Q?”

“She’s been really tired today.” She responded “Hasn’t hardly played at all.” Sending him a compassionate glance she continued. “I think she might be coming down with something.”

“Like getting sick?” He asked, eyebrows drawing together. She’d never been sick. A runny nose here or there, but nothing that slowed her down.

Leading him over to the area with the cots he looked down seeing her tiny little form curled up on her side, dark ringlets cascading past her shoulders.

“Suzy Q,” he whispered, rubbing a hand across her back. “Come to Pop.”

Reaching down he gently picked her up wrapping her firmly around his chest.

“Let’s go home,” he murmured, grabbing her daily papers from her teacher and heading out to the truck.

Looking down and running a finger to tuck back those wayward curls he placed a sweet kiss upon her forehead.

“Pop will take you home, darlin’” Placing her in the car seat and getting her ready to go he automatically made a call to Eugene.

“Hey,” Merriell started. “I think Suzy is gettin’ sick.” Glancing at the back seat he could see she was already drifting off to sleep.

“Is she running a fever?” Eugene asked. “Feel her head and see if she feels warm.

“She was sleepin’ when I picked her up and they said she’d been like that all day.” Reaching back he laid a palm upon her head.

Running a hand through his curls he nervously replied “yeah, she feels hot” he stated. “What am I supposed to do, Gene?”

“Was she fine this morning when you got her up?” Eugene asked, muffled noises in the background. “Did she act like she didn’t feel well?” He had a full evening at the hospital and it would be hard to leave early, but he knew Merriell didn’t deal well with stressful events and especially when it had to do with their daughter.

Starting the truck Merriell continued talking to Eugene. “She didn’t eat her breakfast, but I thought maybe she was just tired.” Sighing, he stated, “I should’ve noticed she was quiet.”

“Take her home, put her jammies on and give her some Tylenol.” Eugene instructed. “It’ll say on the bottle how much she gets.” Hearing him paged across the intercom he hurriedly tried to get off the phone. “It’ll be fine, Mer.” He responded. “I’ve got to go.”

“Alright,” Merriell muttered. “What time are you coming home?”

“Hopefully early, but in the meantime just cuddle her up and I’ll see you both when I get there.” Clicking the disconnect button he went to see what was needed.

Frowning Merriell sent a glance once more at their sleeping girl. “I’d feel better if he were home.” Merriell sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Carrying Suzy into the house he gently laid her down on the couch.

Watching her little brow furrow and her lip poking out a tired little “Pop” left her lips. Curling up on her side her eyes fluttered closed.

“Pop’s gonna get ya some medicine, babydoll.” Moving towards the bathroom he found the liquid Tylenol Eugene had told him to give her. 

Settling down beside her he gave her the medicine and pulled her into his lap cuddling her against his chest. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes, mulling things over. He didn’t like to see her sick. He’d rather be the one sick than see her hurting ever. 

Watching her thumb snake up to her mouth he didn’t even bother to get onto her about it.

Grabbing a throw from the back of the couch he wrapped it around them both, trying to make sure she was cozy. Hopefully some sleep and medicine would make her feel better.

Leaning back and switching on the TV he heard her soft voice state “hot, Pop.”

Raising his hand once again to her head he noticed she felt warmer.

“Let’s see if the medicine helps, bébé” he murmured, rubbing his cheek over the top of her head.

Leaning back he tried to make her comfortable laying her head upon his chest. Slipping the blanket off her and sitting it on the couch he tried to relax, but his thoughts were racing.

What if she got hotter and Eugene wasn’t home yet? Did he take her to the hospital to Eugene? What could happen if she got too hot? Feeling panic starting to build he tried to steer his thoughts away from that possibility. Laying his head against the back of the couch he closed his eyes trying to sort out all the thoughts in his head.

Feeling her moving around he blinked his eyes open staring down. “You okay baby girl?” He asked. Seeing her skin flushed he felt her head again. She seemed even warmer this time.

Picking up his phone he called Eugene again. Hearing him pick up he quickly stated “Hey, I think she’s gettin’ hotter.”

“Is she sleeping?” Eugene asked, trying to find a quieter place so he could hear. It was busy at the hospital tonight, but he was hoping he could make it home soon.

“She’s been sleepin’ ever since I brought her home. He shifted her gently on his chest. “She feels like she’s burnin’ up though Gene.”

“I’ll get out of here and be home soon, Mer.” Eugene started glancing around looking for someone that could cover for him. “Just keep her comfortable until I get there.” 

Hanging up he quickly made his way towards the car letting the staff know he had a bit of an emergency. Stopping by the store he picked up a bottle of baby ibuprofen and headed for home.

Pulling into the driveway he quickly exited the car and hurriedly headed up to the door.

Swinging it open he took in the scene in the living room. Merriell sitting on the couch Suzy clutched close against his chest.

Turning at the sound Merriell’s eyes flashed with relief. “Fuck, Gene” he stuttered out attempting to shift Suzy so he could turn towards Eugene.

“Watch your mouth, Mer” Eugene automatically replied. He was getting better about his language, but still slipped up now and then, especially when he was stressed.

“Did you take her temperature when you got home?” Eugene asked, trying to locate the thermometer out of the cabinet.

“No,” Merriell responded. “I didn’t even think of it, Gene.” Running a hand through his hair he glanced up at Eugene a look of concentration on his face.

Coming back to the couch Eugene put the little earpiece in her ear and waited for the beep saying it was done.

Pulling it back to take a look he read the little numbers. “Looks like it’s 101.5 degrees.” Rubbing a hand down her back he looked up at Merriell.

“When did you give her the Tylenol?” He questioned, waiting for Merriell to reply.

“It was like two hours ago,” he responded. “Right when I got home.” Shifting her into the crook of his arm she snuggled in, rubbing her face against his soft t-shirt.

Letting out a big yawn, she blinked her eyes open staring at Eugene. Poking out her lip, a little tear snuck down her flushed cheek. Reaching her arms out towards him, Eugene took her from Merriell’s lap.

“Hot, Dad” she whimpered, lifting her head looking him straight in the eyes. “Hurt” she whispered, tugging on her ear.

Merriell immediately looked to Eugene for some direction. “Do we need to take her to the doctor, Gene?” He questioned. Bouncing his knee he tried to stay calm. His brain was racing with this new information. All he could focus on was that one little word “hurt.”

“She’s hurtin’ Gene,” he stated. “How do we fix it?” Eyes a little wild he met Eugene’s calm, level gaze. Trying to stamp down his panic he absently started twisting the ring on his finger.

“Well, for tonight we’re going to alternate giving her ibuprofen and tylenol.” Nodding his head at Merriell he continued. “That should help with the fever and the pain.” 

Merriell was currently rubbing her back always needing to keep that physical connection. He’d been like that since she was born. The first time he laid eyes on her his world had tilted and hadn’t been the same since.

“She probably needs to take her jammies off and just wear her pull-up. That way cooler air can reach her skin directly.” Leaning over, Eugene unzipped the little footie pajamas gingerly removing them.

She looked so tiny, clinging to Eugene’s shirt. Merriell was at a loss. He wanted to scoop her up and make it all better and he was kicking himself for not noticing this morning. Reaching out he attempted to take her back.

Eugene chuckled, well used to Merriell’s clingy nature. “Why don’t you get her a sippy cup with some cold water in it.” His voice soothing as always he continued, “she needs to drink so she doesn’t get dehydrated.”

“I get her back when I’m done,” Merriell demanded as he went to complete the required task.

Bringing the cup back into the room he glanced over at Eugene who had her head cradled on his shoulder.

“We should really get a cool washcloth and put it on her head.” Eugene instructed. “It will help her feel better.” 

As Eugene looked down at her a wave of love washed over him. It was a marvel how much she favored Merriell. He loved seeing the expressions that she made that mirrored Mer’s.

Coming back into the living room with a cool washcloth Merriell shifted her from laying in Eugene’s lap to flat upon the couch. Folding the wash cloth to fit her little head he placed it across her forehead, eliciting a frown.

“No,” she uttered. Trying to pull it off. Shaking her head back and forth.

“Bébé,” he murmured. “You have to keep it on ya head.” Adjusting it back into place. “It’ll make it not so hot.” 

Walking into her bedroom he got a light blanket to put over her should she need it.

“Mer,” Eugene called. “She hasn’t thrown up or anything, right?

Returning to the living room Merriell shook his head. “No puke, just hot.” Frowning he continued “she didn’t say anythin’ about her ear hurtin’ though.”

“It could be she’s getting an ear infection.” Eugene thought out loud. “It’s not uncommon for kids her age.”

Once again, Merriell asked “how do we fix it?” Nervously shifting back and forth.

“We’ll have to keep an eye on her and see if the fever breaks.” Rising from the couch Eugene lifted her up carrying her towards her bedroom.

“Why are ya takin’ her in there?” Merriell questioned. “We can’t see her in there.”

Placing her on the bed Eugene settled her in with her head atop her pillow; a light sheet pulled up around her shoulders.

“Open up sweetheart,” Eugene sweetly instructed. Giving her the medicine he tucked the sheet around her, listening as her breath evened out in sleep.

“She’ll be more comfortable in her bed, Mer.” He replied.

Stretching his arms above his head he gave his partner a level stare. “Besides,” he continued. We can certainly see her because you insisted we have a baby monitor that provides video in every room.”

“That’s just being cautionary Gene,” Merriell answered somewhat miffed. 

“What was I supposed to do, just leave her in there while we couldn’t see her?” Frowning he continued. “How would we know when she needed somethin’?

“I’m not arguing with you Mer,” he chided. “I’m just reminding you that we can see her in our room and if I know you you’ll be up all night anyway, biting on your fingernails.

Crossing his arms, scowling he knew Eugene was right. He’d be sitting in here next to her all night long making sure she had everything she needed. Eugene was more used to these types of situations, Merriell was not. 

Moving over and wrapping his arms around Merriell’s waist Eugene placed a quick kiss on his lips. “It will be fine, Mer.” Grasping his chin and lifting his head up to look at him he was met with those worried blue eyes. “She will be ok,” he reassured. “Kids get sick sometimes, it just happens.”

“Now I know you being you you’ll have to double check all night and that’s fine.” Eugene stated. “There’s nothing wrong with being worried. He reassured. “But she’s going to be alright.”

Contemplating Eugene’s words he still decided she needed him there with her. He was not going to leave her in that bed all alone in her room.

Running a hand up to grip the back of Merriell’s neck Eugene once again placed a sweet kiss upon that pout. Beautiful even when he was a worried mess.

“If you don’t care I’m going to go change and lay down.” A yawn escaping his mouth. “I’m beat.”

“Keep checking her temperature, and come get me if it gets any higher.” Moving towards the door he turned with one more instruction. “Make sure she drinks the water and if she vomits come get me straight away.”

Watching his husband tiredly head towards their bedroom Merriell laid down next to his little doll, refusing to be far from her.

Gently easing her thumb from her mouth he placed his large hand over her tiny one. “Pop will be here bébé.” Placing a kiss to her forehead he settled in for a long night. Thinking about tomorrow he sent a text to his boss about his shift at the shop.

_Snafu: Have to be out tomorrow, Suzy’s sick._

Within a few moments he received a text back.

_Jim: Got it, hope she feels better soon._

Leaning back against a pillow, one arm behind his head he thought about how drastically his life had changed. No more bar hopping, partying, fighting, still had a bit of a foul mouth, but that was a work in progress.

First he had fallen for Eugene; who had chipped his way through all that tough armor he had tightly held around him. He had always preferred to be the one to strike out first so no one got the best of him. He was rough. He was tough and nobody fucked with him. Eugene had helped smooth out some of his rough edges, but nothing changed him like she did. It was crazy to him how this one little girl had captured his heart so completely.

Feeling her shift, kicking off the sheet, she reached up rubbing the corner of her pillowcase between her fingers. She’d done that since she was tiny, although most of the time it was to the collar of Merriell’s shirt.

Watching her little face screw up in a grimace he reached a hand out rubbing her back; waiting to see if she would awaken. Noticing her squirming he reached over and switched the sound off on the monitor. Eugene would never let him live it down if he knew about this little habit he had.

Leaning down brushing a hand over her locks he hesitantly began to sing sweetly to her.

_dormir, bébé, dormir_

_(sleep, baby, sleep)_

_bébé dormira bien vite,_

_(baby will sleep very quickly)_

_dormir, bébé, dormir_

_(sleep, baby, sleep)_

_bébé dormira bientôt_

_(baby will sleep real soon)_

Smoothing a hand across her forehead he heard her breathing start to even out. Grabbing a blanket from the bottom of the bed he drifted off to sleep.

  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Feeling the bed shift he blinked his eyes open struggling to see what had woken him up. Darting a quick glance over he was startled to see Suzy sitting up in bed.

Grabbing her cup off the bedside table he handed it to her watching her lay back down, tugging at her blanket. 

Drinking he thought; she was drinking the water. That had to be a good sign. Sitting up he reached out touching her head. She still felt a little warm, but not nearly as hot as before. 

Maybe her fever was breaking? He really had no idea on these things and since she seemed cooler he didn’t want to wake Eugene up. It had been awhile since she had some medicine so he quickly attempted to give her some more.

Making a face at him she turned away. “Yuck” she stated.

“Yeah, I know it don’ taste good, but you gotta take it babydoll.” Attempting to give it to her again he managed to get her to swallow it. 

Looking owlishly up at him she leaned her face closer to his. Tugging on her ear she once again said “hurt.”

Furrowing his brow he rubbed at her ear. “It hurts in there?” He asked, touching her ear.

Nodding her head she confirmed “hurts, Pop.” Leaning over she crawled into his lap burying her face into his shirt; that tiny hand rubbing at his collar.

Her ear hurt was all he was thinking. He didn’t know anything about ear infections. Were they serious? Could they cause long term harm? Worrying he laid them both back against the pillows.

He’d wait till the morning and ask Eugene about it. Maybe they needed to take her to the pediatrician. Just to make sure everything was okay.

Glancing at the clock he saw it was 4:00am. Not much use in trying to get back to sleep now. As if he could anyway. Hearing Eugene’s phone go off he sighed. That usually meant Eugene was being called in and there was no telling what time he’d be home.

Thankfully he’d already let Jim know he wouldn’t be in today. He was going to call that pediatrician and get her an appointment. He was not going to go another day with her ear hurting.

Hearing Eugene moving around in their bedroom across the hall he glanced over as he came through Suzy’s door.

“I’ve got to go in. One of my patients is in labor and I need to be there.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I can’t be here Mer. I feel like I’m always having to dash off and leave you two alone.”

“Come here,” Merriell murmured. Watching his husband make his way over to the bed he gestured for him to lean down. Pulling him in for a kiss, he whispered. “You don’t have ta worry about that. We knew that might happen when you took the job.” Placing one more sweet kiss upon his mouth he stared into those hazel eyes. “Go deliver babies. We’ll be fine.” 

As an afterthought he added “but I’m takin’ her to the doctor today.” Frowning he continued. “I’m not gonna have her ear hurtin’.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Eugene replied heading out the door. With a glance back at the two of them snuggled on the bed a whispered “I love you” left his lips.

“And I love you, Gene.” Merriell replied. “Now go to work before you’re late.”

Laying Suzy back down on the bed he crept out of the bedroom and headed to the bathroom; splashing some water on his face to wake himself up. He’d be calling that doctor first thing and he wasn’t taking no for an answer. His stubbornness came in handy at times.

Brewing some coffee he kept an eye on the baby monitor to keep watch in case she woke up.

She seemed to be sleeping restfully. Stepping over towards the sliding glass doors he cracked the door to smoke a cigarette. He never smoked in the house, at least not since Suzy came.

Carefully blowing the smoke out the door he felt his jittery nerves start to calm down. He could do this; he’d do whatever it took.

But he’d be damned if that doctor wouldn’t see them today. She would see her or Merriell would drive down there and wait in the waiting room until she did. Smoking one more cigarette he went back in, pouring a cup of coffee.

Sitting at the kitchen table drinking cup after cup he watched the clock for 9:00am to roll around. Checking the monitor he noted Suzy was still sleeping.

The minute the clock hit nine he was calling the doctor’s office. Hearing the secretary answer he immediately replied “Hey, this is Merriell Shelton and Suzy’s been running a fever since yesterday and she keeps sayin’ her ear hurts.”

Listening to the secretary hem and haw he interrupted her. “Look,” he barreled on. “She needs to see the doctor today, so find a time that I can bring her in cause I’m coming in either way.” Merriell was getting irritated with the woman on the phone. Listening to her clicking away on the keyboard she finally answered.

“The doctor can squeeze her in at 10:30am.” She offered.

“Fine, well take it,” he replied. Getting off the phone he checked the clock. It was closing in on 9:30 now. He’d need to get Suzy up and dressed because the doctor’s office was a half an hour away.

Returning to her bedroom he retrieved some clothes from her dresser and went about getting her ready while she was still half asleep.

Yawning she reached out her arms for Merriell to pick her up. Snuggling her in he noticed she still felt a little hot, but not as bad.

“We’re gonna go see the doctor babydoll,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Getting her a new cup of water he just pulled those curls into a messy ponytail and off they went.

Calling Eugene it went straight to his voicemail. “Hey, it’s me,” he started. “I got Suzy a doctor’s appointment today and we’re on the way there. I’ll keep ya posted.” Disconnecting he cast a glance towards the back seat. She was awake at least. A tentative smile gracing her face she said “Pop.”

“How ya feelin’ bébé?” He asked. 

Frowning she once again tugged on her ear. Much more clearly she responded “hurt Pop.”

“Pop’s gonna take care of it, baby girl.”

Following along the route he finally pulled into the parking lot. Climbing out of his truck he made quick work of unstrapping her from the car seat and headed towards the door.

Checking in at the front desk he filled out the necessary paperwork and sat down to wait, little Suzy cuddled up in his lap. Staring down at her upturned nose he smiled. It really was crazy how much she favored him, not just in looks but personality too.

“Mr. Shelton,” a nurse called out as she came through the door beckoning him to follow.

“We’re going to be in room number two,” she gestured to an open door.

Bringing her in and sitting down in a chair he answered all her questions and watched as she completed all those check in tasks. Typing everything into the computer she turned and smiled. Rising from the seat she stated, “the doctor will be with you shortly.

Watching her shut the door behind her he glanced down at Suzy. Her little eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and even. Leaning back slightly in the chair he leaned her to a more comfortable spot while they waited for the doctor to arrive.

Watching the door impatiently, it finally opened and the doctor walked inside.

“Good morning, Mr. Shelton,” she greeted. “What exactly do we have going on here?”

Glancing over the notes already in the computer she noted that Suzy was still running a bit of a fever.

“She keeps tuggin’ at her ear and says that it hurts.” He let the doctor know. “She’s never sick. This started yesterday.” Nervously fidgeting he waited to see what the doctor was going to do.

“Let’s take a look in those ears,” she stated. Shining a little light into each ear she looked up at Merriell and continued. “I’m reasonably certain she has an ear infection.”

“What does that mean?” Merriell questioned. “Can you fix it?” Looking intently, impatiently waiting for the doctor’s response he started bouncing his leg.

“Well, we’re going to give her some antibiotics that will help the infection go away which will cause the fever to stop.”

“That’ll fix it?” He questioned. He needed to know it was going to get better. He couldn’t stand the thought of their baby so tired and hurting.

“That’s our hope”. The doctor replied. Leaving a prescription with Merriell she left the room. 

Standing up carefully so as not to jostle her she cracked an eye up at him. “Pop make it better,” she whispered.

“Yes, darlin’ Pop’s going to make it all better.” Heading out of the office he crossed over to the truck, getting her all settled in.

Going through the pharmacy drive through he picked up the medicine and headed towards home. Finally feeling some of his nerves settle down.

Arriving home with the new medicine he quickly gave it to her and settled her in to watch her favorite movie on the couch. He quickly sent a text to Eugene.

_Snafu: Took Suzy to the doctor. She gave her some medicine._

_Eugene: Did she say what was wrong?_

_Snafu: You were right. She said it was an ear infection. Says the medicine will fix it._

_Eugene: Good, don’t think I’ll have to stay late today. Hope to be home soon._

_Snafu: Sounds good_

Hearing her get down off the couch, feet padding into the kitchen she motioned to the box of cereal on the counter. “Eat,” she tentatively smiled.

“You want a snack, bébé? He questioned, already moving towards the cabinet to grab a bowl to pour some of her favorite cereal in. Picking her up, settling her in his hip he carried her into the living room, getting her situated on the couch with her snack.

Watching her start eating he felt a wave of relief. At least she was eating; that had to be a good sign.

Hearing the front door swing open he was greeted by a smiling Eugene.

“She’s awake,” he said happily. “She’s feeling better then.” Moving over he felt her head, noticing it was cool.

Moving into the kitchen and sidling up next to Merriell he slipped an arm around his waist. 

“See,” he smiled. “I told you she’d be okay.” Leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. “And, Merriell Shelton, you managed to keep it together and get it taken care of,” he teased.

Leaning back against the counter, Merriell sighed. “Ha ha, Gene.” A slight smile gracing his lips. “I couldn’t not keep it together,” he responded. Locking eyes with Eugene he wrapped his arms around his neck; pulling him for a tight hug.

“I hope she doesn’t ever get sick again,” he murmured. “I don’t think I can take it; felt like my brain was gonna explode.”

Laughing softly, Eugene pulled back “well, I hate to tell you, but I’m fairly certain she will eventually get sick again.” Smiling, he watched the scowl settle across his husband’s face.

Frowning, Merriell grumbled. “It better not be anytime soon. I don’t think I can take it.”

Glancing over towards the door he saw Suzy standing in the archway. Watching Eugene turn to pick her up he was swamped with love. 

Seeing him tickle her and making her laugh he smiled. It was so good to see that little smile back in place.

Leaning in and laying her head against Eugene’s chest she looked up and smiled. “Pop, fix it.” She babbled.

Glancing over at Merriell, Eugene smiled. Squeezing her closer he responded, “He sure did.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“


End file.
